The Lost Child of Valar
by SkullFeather3063
Summary: Mia a elf-witch from the future Middle-Earth. She travels back in time to save her family and loved ones, because someone else, wants to kill them and help Sauron win this fight once and for all. M for: Violance and future chapters. Also please R&R and give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I don't own LotR.

Story Start

I knocked the huge door in front of me and waited for an answer. An elderly gate keeper opened the little window attached to the door and spoke.

"Who are you? And what business you have in Bree?"

"I'm Mia and I need a place to stay for the night." I said with a bored voice. He nod and opened the gates for me. I walked till I saw The Prancing Pony. I was looking for Strider; I was here to help him. The ring was found; Sauron wanted it and someone from the future, someone just like me, travelled back to help him... and it was my fault. He wanted to hurt me. Just like the way he did in back home. He wanted to see me suffer and that's why he was here, he wanted to kill my family.

A voice cut my thoughts.

"Why does a woman travel alone in this late hour?" the man said with a disturbing voice.

"Why does a mortal man like you see the right to meddle with my business?". The Man tried to intimidate me with his looks but I knew, he was harmless to me. I kept looking his eyes till he gave up. He went away and I was alone again. I decided to rent a room for the night and get settled.

"Hello, I was looking for a room. Can you help me please." I said with my sweetest voice.

"Of course my lady, Come. I think room 104 will suit you." I followed the young man to my room and gave him some silver for his service. I started to take my things out of my pocket; Some leggings and shirts. my twin swords, my daggers and healing potions. I put my clothes to wardrobe minus the pair I was planning to change in a second. I took a quick bath after I finished getting settled . I changed to my black leggings and my black t-shirt. I looked myself in a mirror. I had long green hair which was considered odd by most people but that didn't matter to me. I also had deep green eyes. I had some freckles on my nose. My favourite part of my body, my petite nose. My lips were full and my face was thin. I looked down to see my figure. I had a nice figure; I was thin but healthy, I was in a perfect shape. I had medium size breast and a nice bum. I was taller than an average witch but I was also half-elf so it explains it. I had pointy ears just like my father. I looked out of window, it was almost dinner time so i decided to go downstairs and have a bite.

The Bar was full of drunken people. The only females beside me were the hookers. I looked around and find myself a concealed area. I bought my self some Ale and beef and start to wait. I saw Strider in a corner siting just like me, I've heard a lot about him yet I've never met him. My father talked about him a lot. He also noticed my staring and looked back at me. He was wearing a cloak so I couldn't see his full face but I know it was him so I stood up and walked towards to him but someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see It was a smelly drunken man. He tried putting his hands to my ass but he didn't succeed.

"Hello beautiful" his breath was smelling alcohol and he was barely standing straight.

"Keep your hands to yourself before I cut them off!" I practically yelling. The whole tavern turned around to look at us.

"Guys, I found a feisty whore." I grabbed his neck and looked at him in the eyes.

"What did you say, mortal one? Repeat it." My voice was cold like ice yet it was also very calm.

"I said you're a feisty whore" he was barely speaking. I waved my hand to air and I muttered the dreaded words. He body was cold in a second and he was dead. I dropped him to cold hard floor and left the tavern, I was going to approach Aragorn in some other time..

I closed the door behind me and start yelling myself.

"That stupid mortal bastard. Did he really thought he could touch me with his filthy hands? Did the really think he could get away. A whore. Oh I wanna go downstairs and kill them all! Animals!". I used to think mortals were okay group but then I saw their real face. I despise them all. Every now and then I would meet a nice mortal, one worthy enough to get to know but other than that all of them deserved to die, at least in my eyes. Suddenly I felt goose bumps. I left the room fast as I could and I fallowed my instincts. I opened the door and I saw Aragorn talking to four hobbits. He drawn his sword and pin me to wall in a second.

"Who are you, woman?" he said with a cold voice. But I smiled at him.

"I'm here to help Strider. I know of the ring and his fate. I'm Mia. Now please put that sword down before I get injured.". He looked very confused and that made me smile more. He did what I said and put the sword back to his sheath. All the four hobbits were looking at me like I was some freak, One of them even spoke.

"You have green hair." I giggled to that. He was very cute. I just told them I knew the fate of the ring yet he asked me my hair.

"Well yes Master Hobbit, after all green is my favourite colour."

"And you don't wear a dress my Lady." I laughed more than I should.

"Me? In a dress? Ah, Master Hobbit I would rather chew my own shoes than wear a dress. It's too girl-ish to my taste. Oh and my name is Mia, not lady." I finished with a warm smile. I've never met a Hobbit before. Again my father and mother told me about but in my own time all the Hobbits were dead.

"My name is Merry and those are Pippin, Sam and Frodo". All the hobbits bowed their head as a greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I smiled them again. Frodo looked distant. "What troubles you young hobbit?".

"How do you know the ring?"

"I will tell you as soon as we go to Imaldris. I must talk to both my grandfathers first; They will know what is best to tell you and you companions." He seemed disappointed.

"Frodo get some rest. All of you" said Aragorn. In seconds all the hobbits we're asleep. For hours he looked at me like he wanted to see right through me.

He didn't sleep neither did I.

"You know you can't read my mind just looking at me like this, if you have any questions ask." He seemed to consider it.

"Who are you? And why did you kill that man in tavern?"

"I am Mia. I'm an elf-witch. Some say I'm the Lost Child of Valar yet some say I'm evil. Someone came here to help Sauron to gain power and I'm here to stop him. He doesn't care about Sauron or the power. He wants me to suffer. He wants to kill me so I will kill him first... I'm not sure how much you know about witches and their choices. Basically when a witch or wizard reaches his/her fiftieth year they have to decide which side he/she will take. Either they took the good side and protect the world and help the ones in need like Gandalf or they take the bad side and they do the opposite. It doesn't make them necessarily evil but they are not good. I on the other hand, I didn't choose any sides. I'm the first in wizarding world. There are some people believe I contain great power. Because I can use both defensive and offensive magic. The one came to help Sauron wanted me for a long time. We were friends and he wanted to me more. I refused and he killed my family. Now he is here to kill what remains as my family. Oh and killed that mortal because he touched me and I despite most of the mortals." When I finished, he looked at me like I just told him I'm from Mordor. For few minutes, he processed the information then nod.

"Why didn't you choose a side?" he was really curious.

"That would be a lie. I'm not good, I'm not hero. I am very selfish. And I do kill people easily. I can be very ruthless times to times and I don't think mortals are worth to save but I'm not evil either. I don't kill because I feel like it. I don't take sides. I can't take sides."

"Then why are you taking sides now? İf you're here to help us like you said you have to save mortals."

"This is personal. That's why he chooses this era, my family is here. And you are family Aragorn all of you. If it means I have to save mortals due to save you, so be it." He was surprised when I said he was family.

"How?" his face was shocked.

"One of these days you will marry my aunt Arwen, so you are kinda my uncle. "I finished with a smile. His face was brightened when I mentioned aunt Arwen. He was really in love with her.

"Tell me more about your family and how are you related to Arwen" he said with a soft smile.

"I am daughter of Elrohir and Siren. Siren is daughter of Gandalf. So it makes Elrond my Grandfather and Arwen my aunt."

"Are you married?"

"Me? No and never. I have no problems with having fun with an Ellon or other wizards but I am not the marriage type. I would kill my husband before end of the wedding." He laughed at my statement with a bark kinda laugh.

"Get some sleep Uncle A. Tomorrow will be a long day."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR.

**The bold phrases are elvish. **

Story Start.

I watched as the sun rises from east; It was a dark shade of yellow mixed with red. It wasn't going to be an easy day or a warm one. Soon we had to get going. I went to my own room to get packed before wake them up. I shrunk everything to fit my pockets except my twin swords. I needed them so I placed them into their sheaths in my back and leave the room. When I got back to Aragorn's room they were awake.

"Well Uncle A. I was going to wake you up but clearly you don't need my services." I said with a smile. He was smiling too. His hair was messy and he was still trying to fully wake up. The Hobbits on the other hand were practical zombies, Pippin was sleeping standing up and Merry was hugging his pillow like it was the world's most precious thing. Sam was still yawning in the corner Frodo was the only hobbit fully awake. Though he didn't sleep much either. He was turning sides to sides all night. Having nightmares just like I used to.

"Did you even sleep, Mia?" Aragorn asked.

"I'm an elf. I don't need sleep and I'm not very good at it."

"Even elves need sleep at some point." He was concerned.

"Don't go big uncle on me Uncle A. " i smiled at him.

"Fine. Hobbits do not sleep we will have some breakfast then we need to go. We have a long journey to make." With the word of breakfast all the hobbits were awake. I even heard growls coming from their stomach, I laughed and followed Aragorn to tavern.

"Strider, why is she calling you 'Uncle A'.?" Sam asked.

"Because my cute little hobbit, he is my uncle" I said with a unnecessarily loud and cheerful voice But I had every right to be cheerful. He was my hero while I grow up. Father told us all about him. His love for Aunt A. and how bravely fought for Middle Earth. I've never thought I would be fighting alongside. Then it hit me. I was going to meet Aunt A. and my both Grandfathers. Both Elrond and Gandalf were sailed long before my birth so I've never met them either.

"But how? He didn't even know you?" it was Frodo this time.

"Well Master Frodo he didn't recognize me because we've ever met before. Now enough with the questions, we need to eat and then we have very long walking to do." I wasn't sure what to tell the hobbits. I wanted to consult my grandparents before tell them anything. They asked me bunch of other questions along the way to tavern but they were all about my hair or my odd choice of cloths.

"What do you wanna eat?"

"Surprise me Uncle A. though I hate eggs and beans. Bad, bad beans. Yuck!" I said with a crumpled face. I really hated beans. Not sure why but I just did.

"No eggs no beans understood." He was laughing at me. After a while a man comeback with our food and we eat in peace. Minutes later food was gone and everyone was full. Well maybe except hobbits they still looked hungry.

"Mia what do you think?" Aragorn asked while I was busy with my thoughts.

"What did you say Uncle A.?" he sighed and repeated his question.

"Which road we should take?"

"Oh! Road, yes! Well, I'm not the Ranger one; you are. You lead the way to Imaldrıs and I will follow you. Though we should stay away from the roads and go into wild." He shook his as in yes and left to finish some last moment business. He was probably having some food and other supplies for the journey. An hour later, we were ready to leave. They put the supplies to Bill the pony and we left the Bree.

-_**CHETWOOD FOREST-**_

We've been walking for two hours now, staying away from roads and going into wild. Aragorn was telling me all the embarrassing story about my father and Uncle E. and so far hobbits were quiet too.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked with a worried voice.

"Into the wild." Aragorn simply said. Frodo didn't look satisfied and I could hear the gears turning in his head. It was obvious He was still trying to decide whether trust us or not. But instead of Frodo, Merry spoke his mind.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" he whispered but I could hear him and so was Aragorn. We didn't say anything.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, but feel fouler." Frodo was looking Aragorn, trying to understand him.

"He's foul enough" said Merry. This time I couldn't stop myself.

"Say something bad about my family and I will turn you into a mushroom. He's not a spy. And believe me hobbits if he wanted you dead, you would be dead."

"Mia please, no one is turning anyone to anything understood!" I saw Merry visibly relax when I nod my head as in yes. I also heard Frodo say

"We have no choice but to trust him".

"But where is he leading us?" it was Sam this time.

"We're going to Rivendell Sam we're going to see Lord Elrond." I said before Aragorn.

"Do you hear that. Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!" Sam was openly exited.

"Well Sam I am very glad to see someone is happy to meet elves. It's been a while since I saw them. I'm excited as you are."

"You've seen elves before." Pippin asked curiously. They didn't know i was a half-elf. I push my hair and show them my ears they gasped and Aragorn laughed.

"Yes Pip. I've seen elves before. I know every elf in Imaldris though they will not remember me." My voice trembled with sadness. But no one but Aragorn noticed. He looked at me like the understood and put his arm around me and gave me brief hug.

"Do you know Lord Elrond? Will he help?" Frodo asked.

"Yes Frodo he is my grandfather. He is also very wise and just, he always helps the ones in need. He also knows what the ring can do he was there at the first time. He will help you without a second thought". He seemed more relaxed by my answer.

"Tell us more about the elves please." Sam said with a voice full of excitement.

"Very well Sam what do you wanna know?"

…

We continued to walk through the woodland, through the rain, until we reach the top of the hills. . Aragorn paused looking around and saw the hobbits that are getting out frying pans and cooking utensils.

"We do not stop 'til nightfall"

"What about breakfast" Pippin asked his voice was full of fear of not having a breakfast.

"You've already had it" Aragorn said. He was confused.

"He means second breakfast. It's the hobbits we're talking about Aragorn they eat more than the dwarves." I smiled at Pippin and he nod, his head to Aragorn.

"Still we can't stop. Nazgul is still looking for the ring we must be fast."

"Strider is right hobbits we must be fast. I promise you when we reach the Rivendell you can eat much as you want." They nodded sadly. And we continued to our journey.

…

Sun was going down and moon was shoving herself. Hobbits were tired and so was Aragorn. Though he didn't show I could feel. We approach Weathertop from the north. And get settled. Aragorn went to hunt and I stayed with the Hobbits. Half an hour later he comes back with a deer and we ate. We were all tired and none of us talked. After dinner hobbits fall asleep one by one.

"You should sleep Mia." Aragorn said while smoking his pipe.

"Don't worry over me Uncle. A. I'm a big girl in the other hand you should sleep. You might me be the big bad ranger yet you still need sleep more than I do. "I knew I needed sleep as much as him but I also I knew I would see nightmares. I was planning to avoid those much as I can.

"Why do you afraid of sleeping so much? Bad dreams?"

"No" I said "memories. They hunt me every night. "He nodded his head and continues to smoke his pipe. We didn't talk much after. He started to sing, He had a good voice.

"**Tinúviel elvanui,**

**Elleth alfirin ethelhael**

**O hon ring finnil fuinui**

**A renc gelebrin thiliol**."

"Who is she? This woman you sing of?" I turned my head in surprise and see Frodo standing next to Aragorn. I was too busy with my thought that I didn't hear him move.

"Tis the Lady of Lúthien. The Elf Maiden who gave her love to Beren ... a mortal" his voice was so sad.

"What happened to her?" Frodo asked again.

"She died. Get some sleep Frodo". Frodo went back to his bed and sleep in seconds. Aragorn was still looking away, his eyes were sad. He looked fragile.

"You scared for Arwen but don't. I grew up hearing your stories. Father told us how you two fell in love. I used to want a love like yours even if it means my death. For love I could sacrifice my immortality. "

"She will die with me."

"She will die without you."

"You don't understand. She will never see her kin. Her family"

"She will. When an elf dies their souls go to Valinor to be with their kin."

"She will be a mortal"

"It does not matter. As long as her kin rest in Valinor she will always go there. And where ever she goes you go. Don't trouble your heath Aragorn. She won't be the same without you; she will be half, a ghost. Either she'll die with you or she'll die of a broken hearth without you. " I gave him a hug and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You said you wanted a love like ours. Did you find it?"

"No. I don't think I'll ever will. I prefer to fight with Sauron then love someone. It scares me too much." He chuckled.

"Why?"

"A long story, a ugly one. Maybe I'll tell you some other time."

"Sure. Would you like to patrol then, before go to sleep?"

"Lead the way Ranger." He's bark like laugh echo through the night.

…

"Did you hear that?" I asked him with a worried tone. He simply nodded and start running. We found hobbits fighting with Nazgul. I pulled my twin swords and start fighting with two. I looked around and see Aragorn fighting with Witch King. I muttered a spell under my breath and the one I was fighting burst into flames. I ran to help to hobbits. I knew Aragorn could handle himself. I saw Frodo laying on the ground, stabbed by Morgul blade.

"Strider! Mia! Help him!" Sam cried. Aragorn took the broken blade.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. It's beyond my skills. He needs elvish medicine." He said. I push him aside.

"Let me see. Okay I have something will help though it won't heal him just ease his pain and slow the poison." I took a deep breath "Strider I need you to re-open his wound." He simply nodded and did what I said. I take the potion I needed and worked on the wound. After I finish I muttered a spell and would closed itself. Aragorn grabbed him and we start running through woodland. I could head Nazgul's screams.

"Hurry hobbits".

"It's six days from Rivendell he'll never make it." Said Sam he's voice full of sorrow and worry.

"Have some faith young hobbit. Normally you would be right but the potion I used will help." Frodo gasped in pain and Sam went to his side. He tried to comfort him.

"Look Frodo. It's Mr Bilbo's trolls" he pointed the huge stone troll. Frodo gasped for breath again. His eyes have turned cloudy. Sam checked his forehead.

"He's going cold!" He yelled to us. Aragorn and I went to his side and I check his temperature.

"Is he going to die?" asked Pippin he was also worried for his friend.

"He's passing into the Shadow world. He'll soon become a wraith like them. "Aragorn informed them. Frodo gasped again. We heard screeches through the woodland.

"They're close!" Merry said this time.

"Sam! Do you know the Athelas plant?" Aragorn asked.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil" I said helpfully.

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed!"

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!"

"Good thinking Strider. It will help." All of us scatter through the wood looking for the plant. With the corner of my eye I saw someone behind Aragorn, before i yelled at him, the figure spoke.

"What's this? a Ranger caught off his guard ?" figure said. Apparently the figure was a she-elf. I went to them and I gasped at sight. It was Aunt Arwen.

"**Who is she?"** she asked in elvish.

"**I'm Mia your niece. And it's a long story. Can you help Frodo?**" I replied. She was shocked to my statement. She looked Aragorn and when he nod she went to Frodo end tried to help.

"Frodo I am Arwen. **I am Arwen. I have come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light**". All of us were watching her, praying that her healing would work.

"Who is she?" one of the hobbits asked I wasn't paying any attention. "She's an elf!" another hobbit exclaimed.

"**He is fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father.**" She said while helping Aragorn to put Athelas.

"**I've been looking for you for two days. There are five wraiths behind you, where the other four are I do not know**" Aragorn put Frodo to Arwen's horse.

"**Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you**" he said. He really though I would let him leave us. Arwen was faster anyway. At least that's what my father always told me.

"**I'm the faster rider. I'll take him**". She objected.

"**The road is too dangerous**". Aragorn said and he was going to continue but I cut him.

"**Shut up Aragorn and listen, Frodo is dying. If she can get across the river, the power of our people will protect him** "I said. He looked at me and he knew we were right, he sighed and nodded. He took Arwen's hand

"**As you wish my love**. Ride hard. Don't look back". Arwen smiled at him and turn to me,

"**If you are the person you say you are I am pleased to meet you , take care of him. I will inform my father about you**."

"**I will protect them with my life if it's necessary. Farewell and be careful.**" She nodded and left.

…

"Why did you let him go? Who is she?" Sam asked. He wasn't happy about being separated from Frodo.

"Do not trouble yourself Sam. She is my aunt Arwen daughter of Elrond. She will protect and heal Frodo; you two will see each other again very soon."

"We must move. Hobbits get up. We are leaving." Aragorn said his voice was cold and distant. He wasn't happy about sending Arwen alone. He took his bags and put them to Bill. He helped hobbits to get up. In short time we were walking again. We walked for four hours before stop again. Hobbits were tired and so was i. I help them unpack and Sam started to cook something delicious. I made myself some place I can sleep. Before I sleep I approach to Aragorn.

"**Aragorn I'm going to sleep but before I do you I need to tell you something about my sleeping patterns. I do not sleep my eyes open. You know elves can't do that when they are troubled. Stay close I might scream when I do close my mouth fast. I might have night terrors so if I try to hurt myself in my sleep stop me, and use force if it's necessary.** "I spoke in elvish so hobbits didn't understand a word I said. Aragorn looked at me, he was worried and he had every right to be. I couldn't remember the last time I slept in peace. He nodded his head and I go back and sleep.

…

I woke up with a scream but Aragorn was faster than my scream. His hands closed my mouth. I took a deep breath and he let me go.

"Mia, are you well?"

"Yes I am. Thank you. Sleep Aragorn I'll watch the woods." After he went to sleep, I sit on a rock and watched my surrounding; I listed the sound of the woods. A white rabbit passed me and sit next to me, the Little rabbit looked troubled; I was talented with animals like every wizard. We could sense their feelings and this rabbits was sad. I gently took him to my hands and start petting him. He made me feel calmer and he relaxed in my hands. Minutes later he was asleep on my lap. I look at the sun, he was rising again. I put down the rabbit and he woke up. He looked at me, salute me and ran away. I laughed at him and went to wake others.

"Merry, Pippin wake up" I shook them but they didn't even move. I decide to wake them last. So I went to Sam's bed and tell him to wake up. He obligated immediately. I also asked him if he could make us something to eat.

"Good morning sunshine. Rise and shine. "I told Aragorn with an annoyingly cheerful voice. I was nothing but cheerful but hobbits needed a distraction.

"Morning" he simply said. We ate our breakfast and packed. Half an hour later we were ready to continue. We walked and walked and walked. Marry and Pippin singed. Sam told us stories about Shire. I told them about elves.

"I was meaning to ask Mia who trained you? You are very good with those twin swords."

"Glorfindel. When I was 12 something happened. My father thought It would be good for me to learn how to use swords but I'm not a very good student. Every instructor failed to tame me. They did not understand my way of thinking and they tried to boss me around. Glorfindel and my father were very good friends so father asked him and he said yes. In time he understood. He cursed under his breath end of every lesson but I knew he enjoyed teaching me. He even said I was his best student, though I do not believe. I was very sad when he sailed to west." When I finished my story, he smiled at me.

"He is a very fine ellon, and he is also a very fine swords men." Something was in his voice. He was implying something. When I realized what he meant, I blushed and opened my mouth like a fish. He reached and closed.

"I was 12, okay? I had a crush on him but that's it. Nothing happened, nothing will happen and I was the flower girl in his wedding so, nope it's just wrong." He laughed at me and soon I joined him. It was true though, I used to have a huge crush on him. After all he was my savoir my hero. In time it faded and we become very close friends he was my mentor. Aragorn and hobbits kept teasing me until end of the day. And I let them; Valar knows we needed a good laugh. Day ended and hobbits went to sleep.

…

We were travelling for three day now and Rivendell was close. With luck we could pass the borders in an hour. It was almost lunch time but neither Aragorn nor I wanted to stop. The Hobbits agreed with us too for much to our surprise, They were anxious to see Frodo again. We were worn out and I desperately needed a bath. Aragorn wasn't any better. He was worried over Frodo, Arwen and me. I told him dozens of time not to worry over me but he didn't listen. I also wanted to sleep and in Rivendell I knew I could. Sleeping at night was the part troubled me but during the day I could sleep like a baby.

"Mia do you think Frodo is fine?" Sam asked. I stopped and grabbed his tiny hand. I place his hand to his heart

"Listen what your heart tells you. Now do you think he is fine?" he nodded and I continued "Than he is fine. Before you know it we will arrive Imaldris,then you will see him." he smiled at me and I smiled him back.

"You are good with kids." Aragorn said but he was cut by protesting Merry and Pippin

"We're not kids. We're just short." Pippin said and Merry nodded his head and showed his agreement.

"Well, you are acting like children. " I said teasingly. They looked at each other and nodded. Before I reach the attacked my legs and we were rolling on the dirt. They were tickling me.

"Help! Please! "I yelled at Aragorn.

"Nope this is the most entertainment I had so far." He was laughing his ass off to my misery. Sam was not helping either. After five minutes of tickling they release me. And I ran to Aragorn and pin him to ground. This time he was getting tickled Merry and Pippin also helped me.

"**Stop!**" a cold voice came behind. I let Aragorn go and look up. I saw elves with hoods pointing arrows to us. I stand up and pull hobbits behind of me. The elf who spoke before removed his hood. I recognized him immediately. Erestor. Also one my friends in back home ,my brother's instructor.

"**You cross the borders of Rivendell. State your business**."

"**This is not a way to welcome friends home Erestor**." Aragon spoke. I laughed at him. Oh, how much I missed them.

"**Why do you laugh elleth?**" some other elf asked.

"I find this situation very amusing." I solemnly said. "**It's good to be back. Now please Erestor, get those arrows out of my face before I injure myself. With my luck I could easily poke my eye out with the wrong end.**"

He just nodded to his men and they put down the arrows.

"Lords and Lady, Welcome to Rivendell. I shall take you all to Lord Elrond."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR.

PS:** Bold means elvish.**

Story Start

After a lot of horse riding and unfriendly glares we reach to Imladrıs. Erestor told us to wait while he informs my grandfather about our arrivals, He left some of his men with us, not for Aragorn but for me. After our arrival one of the guards took hobbits to their rooms. I was bored and tired so I did what every logical woman would do; I made sure they were uncomfortable as I am. I looked the soldier who I was standing closer to and I whispered to him

"**Can you come closer? I need to ask you something."** I tried to look harmless and shy but I was suppressing my laugh. He nodded his head and come close, I bend to his side and I pretended to be whisper him something but instead I pinched his bottom. He jumped in shock. I was grinning like a mad man. He looked at me with horror while some of his fellow guards laughing at his misfortune. Before I say something, very familiar voice cut me off,

"**May I ask why you are harassing our guards?**" I turned and ran into a man. The man spoke.

"**Daddy, daddy you come to love me**" I hugged him like my life depends on it. My father stiffened with my hug. I wasn't sure which one was more shocked, my father or my uncle Elladan. Aragorn was laughing at us. My father looked Aragorn and raised his eyebrow.

"**You got married and had a child and that's her.**" Aragorn said helpfully. I pulled back from hug and look at him, the last time I saw him, he was lying in a coffin waiting to be buried. Oh how much I missed him.

"**Well brother, I don't remember you get married or having a child**." my Uncle, Elladan said. I waved my hand in the air dismissively.

"**Give him a couple of thousands years uncle dear and he will meet the most beautiful witch out there, fall in love and is going to have her in every smooth surface he can find.** " I finished while trying to contain my laughter. Uncle and Uncle were laughing at my father's very shocked and confused face.

"**I don't know what to say**" he said still surprised.

"**Then don't say a thing.**" I smiled at him and he returned to my smile.

"**That still doesn't explain why you harassed my soldiers.**"

"**Oh! I was bored and tired so I did every reasonable young elleth would do**." He chucked to my answer.

"**Well, still don't. I need them**"

"**Does that mean I can harass every ellon in Imladrıs as long as they're not wardens?"** I raised my eyebrow and waited for an answer but instead I heard Aragorn mutter to himself.

"May the Valar protect those unfortunate souls" I poked my tongue out to him and we all laughed.

"**Very mature of you**" said Elladan.

"**Well I grew up to see you as my role model uncle dear**." I kissed his cheek and he hugged me. We talked a bit more after that.

"**Lord Elrond waits for you**" Erestor's voice interrupted our conversation. Aragorn and I nodded and walked towards to him. Father and uncle fallowed us. Erestor lead us to grandfather's study and left us in the door. Aragorn knocked the door and a stern voice of my grandfather called us in. He was standing up behind his desk, looking out from window, watching Imaldris. He turned to face us and a smile reached his lips

"My daughter told me a interesting story about a witch with green hair." I also smiled at him.

"I've never seen her milord. Aragorn have you seen a witch fits that description?" my smile grew bigger with Aragorn's answer

"I did actually, she had a different name. Something like Maya? Melinda? Oh yes Mia!" father and uncle tried to contain their laughs while I was attacking Aragorn with a pen I found in my pocket. Elrond look at us and smile.

"Please sit down, all of you." We did what he asked and waited for him to talk again. "I have lots of questions but first, Mia; I would like to know more about you."

"Well maybe first I should tell you all about my world. In the future many elves will go to Valinor but some will stay, like my father and uncle and some others. At home Elves and men live in peace, though men mostly fight among themselves. Most of the elves live in Imladrıs, Lorien and Mirkwood. Gray Heavens are lost, Our forests protected by the power of Valar. Men do not cross our borders anymore, They are banned for life. Dwarves and elves in the other hand, loves each other. They are our most loyal friends and they never leaved our sides in times of trouble. Witches and Wizards also welcomed by elves. Men don't have great kingdoms anymore and they are weaker than ever. They are ten times worse.,More violent and Forest hasn't changed, though we have more technology... And about me? I am the second child of Elrohir and Siren. I have a big brother, Dûrion. I am also a neutral witch; I did not choose any sides. Unlike my kin I am not welcomed in Valinor, sea does not accept me. I come to past with a dark spell; Someone hunts me and wants to hurt me, He is here to help Sauron and as his reward he will have me." They all nodded, when I finished. Elrond seemed lost in his own thoughts, Aragorn did know part of the story yet Father seemed surprised by having a son. Uncle Elladan was just listening.

"Why are men are not welcome anymore?" Elrond asked and I shivered by the question. I wish he'd never asked. I took a deep breath and started telling him why mortals were not welcome in elven lands anymore.

"When I was 12, my father had two mortal visitors. They were representing a mortal land." I took another deep breath "I remember that day quite well, mortal one called me and I thought he was going to ask something. So I went. I remember his companion, hitting me in the head. When I woke up, we were out of borders. They were playing a card game for me." I saw my father's jaw clenched. " I will pass the ugly details, when father found me, he was beyond furious. He killed those mortals and that was it. Now they are not welcomed in any elf realm." I felt a tear escape from my eye. The Room was silent. No one spoke for a while.

"Did they …?" father couldn't complete his question but I knew what he was going to ask. A bitter laugh escaped from me.

"**Rape me?"** I said. "**In every way they could think of**." I stood up and left the room and ran towards to training grounds. I was running so fast that I didn't see Erestor and I ended up knocking him over. We rolled over the floor and he ended up top of me.

"**Look where you are going, child**." he said before standing up and also helping me to get up.

"**Well it's hard to see straight while you're crying**." I said teasingly, I smiled at him.

"**Why were you crying? If I'm allowed to ask**"

"**I'm a woman Erestor I really don't need a reason**" he laughed and so did I. I realized how much I missed him. He always said women were crazy and that's why he was happily married to a man. He always teased me because of my gender, though not in offensive or disrespectful way.

"**Where are you going with a rush?**" he asked again.

"**Training fields, I was hoping to find someone who will fight with me. If I am luck I'll see the warden I sexually harassed**." he's eyes went wide.

"**You did what to my warden**?"

"**I was bored and he had a cute bum. If my father didn't catch me, I would take that warden's virginity**." He looked at me shocked and then he laughed so hard. I knew Erestor wouldn't mind if I harassed his wardens.

"**Come I'll help you find whomever you seek** "he smiled and I replied. I took his arms and we start walking. I wanted to ask him about Lindir, his future husband.

"**So any special ellon in your life**?" he was surprised so I explained him, he took it pretty well. After I finish I asked him the same question.

"**I do love someone, though he does not love me back**." I knew he was talking about Lindir and he was wrong according to Lindir he loved Erestor since the day they've met.

"**Erestor?**"

"**Yes Mia?**" he said, His mind was occupied with the thoughts of Lindir.

"**Would you like a friendly bet?**" I knew he liked bets and I was thinking evil thoughts. He was hooked in a second.

"**Sure, what kind of bet are you suggesting?"** I grinned at him. A kind that I will win, I think to myself.

"**I bet I can win against any of your wardens. You pick and I will beat him or her. Oh and Glorfindel Is not your warden so don't ever think matching me with him**."

"**What will you get if you win?"** when he finished I looked at him evilly.

"**I want you to ask Lindir to have dinner with you. A romantic one**." I was grinning like Cheshire Cat. He gulped visibly.

"**And if you lost**?"

"**Anything you want? Shall we?"** I linked his arms to mine and we continued walking. As we reached to training ground he unlinked our arms and went to get his wardens. A minute later he come with every warden he could find in training grounds.

"**Which one**" I asked and raised my eyebrow. He pointed a to ellon from the crowd. He was long and muscular like other wardens. His long black hair was braided carefully. I noticed that he carried a long, sharp sword. He took a step forward and introduces himself.

"**My name is Beinion, it's a pleasure to meet you, milady**." He took my hand and kissed.

"**Pleasure is mine**. Shall we?" I asked. Smiling, I let him take me to another part of the grounds. Erestor and the other wardens fallowed us.

"So Erestor is this your master plan to beat me. Pick the prettiest face and hope you'll get me distracted?" I was teasing him. Beinion smiled at me and say

"I assure you milady I am much more than a pretty face." He smiled at me charmingly. We reached the area we were supposed to fight. Before we start to fight someone interrupted us, It was my father with my uncles and aunt. Also Glorfindel was there.

"**Mia! Do you know how worried we were? We've been looking for you**. "My father said angrily.

"**Oh father hush! I'm about kick your warden's ass, enjoy**." I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

I pulled out my twin swords and attacked Beinion without any warning. He managed to avoid it and he blocked it. He raised his sword and attacked me from left which was my weaker side, I stumbled a bit. I could see the smug expression on his face. I gained my balance faster than he expected and blocked his attack. This time I attacked to him, again and again. Disturbingly he managed to block every single one of it. I mumbled a spell under my breath in a way even he couldn't hear, so he lost his balance and I manage to attack successfully. But he managed to get up and fight again. Determined bastard. I did another spell which made him confused about what he was doing, so it made him loosen his grip on the sword. When our swords clashed one last time, his hand was empty. I kicked the fallen sword and kicked him in the shin, he fell and I death gripped his throat. I did a happy dance in my mind when I imagine Erestor and Lindir hot and bothered.

"Well, pretty face it was fun" I kissed his cheek and went to Erestor "Well what are you waiting for Erestor darling, you have a hot date tonight. Go find your Lindir before I do." I winked at him and hit his butt with my sword when he turned his back.

"You used spells" I turned and see Glorfindel standing behind. I smiled huge and pointed myself, simply said "Witch".

"Who taught you fight like this? You have a smooth technique."

I smiled at him "You did. When I was 12."

He smiled at me in return "Clearly I taught you well."

"That, you did. My dear Glorfindel." Then I walk away and found my grandfather waiting for me.

"Sorry to give you a scare." He smiled and put his hand to my shoulder and squeeze

"I should not open old wounds."

"You didn't know grandfather and those wounds are not closed. Do not worry over me." He hugged me briefly, and then let me go.

"Would you like to meet Gandalf? I informed him about you and he wishes to speak to you." My face brightened up with the mention of him. I jumped up and down like an elfling.

"Of course I would like to see him."

…

He took me back to main palace and led me to the library. He opened the doors and told me to go inside. I went inside and waited for him to follow but he did not. I guess he wanted to give us some privacy. I walked down to aisles and reach to balcony. He was waiting for me there. He was sitting on a chair, smoking his pipe. He looked at me when he heard my steps.

"You must be Mia." He smiled and waited me to sit. I sit the chair next to him. There was a minutes of silence between us.

"I'm glad to meet you, grandfather. I've never thought I would have the chance. You were long gone before my birth." He reached and patted my hand. He smiled and took a deep breath.

"You could always sail dear child." A sad smile spread to my face

"The sea does not call me. I'm not welcomed in Valinor."

"But why?" his voice was suspicious. He knew I was holding information. "Tell me child, do not hesitate"

"What did grandfather Elrond told you about me?" I asked.

"Everything you told him."

"So you know someone hunts me?" he nodded and I continued. "It all started in my 50th birthday. The day after my birthday, I went to see the council to make my choice. My whole family was on good side but I had friends from dark. He was dark yet we were friends. I was torn apart. I didn't know which part I should choose. I knew no matter what I do my family would support me. But when the day come, I simply refuse to take any sides. Because I realized no matter which part I choose, I wouldn't fit. I was first, and there was a prophecy about, a neutral witch. They said she will be powerful. Most people thought it was me. But I'm not the one they seek. He also believed that. He approached me as a lover. I told him I didn't see him that way. He was beyond furious. That day he left. Years went by and I've never heard from him. He came back after 28 years. Out of nowhere. He tried his chance again. And I refused, again. That night I found my brother's dead body. He was brutally killed." A tear rolled over from my eyes. "My whole family mourned him, but I blamed myself more than anyone. Five years later my mother killed herself. She loved all of us but she missed her son so much. It was very selfish of her but I do no blame her. I wanted to do the same thing for years but I didn't want them to lose their both child. A year after father died of a broken heart. Once again I was alone. So I did kill myself. With a poison I brewed. When my soul went to halls of Mandos, I was greeted by the Valar. They spoke to me. They gave my life back but banned me from crossing the sea until I found what I lost. I don't have any hope though. I'm 1510 and I don't even know what I am supposed to find. I lost everything."

"Sometimes child you have to get lost due to find something amazing. Have some hope. You have all the time in the world. You have your family now. Once again reunited with your father and us. I presume you've never met Aragorn or Arwen before, now you have them too. Now enough with the sad talk, Elrond wants to throw a feast for your return. And I know a hobbit wants to see you again."

Oh Valar how did I forget Frodo. I didn't even ask if he was okay. He must have understood my thoughts he laughed and lead the way. When we arrived to Frodo's room, we gently knocked and go inside. He was resting on his bed, Sam was sitting on one side, Merry and Pippin siting on the other. He smiled when he saw us.

"Frodo it's a pleasure to see you awake." I went closer and sit on his bed. I hugged him and kissed his forehead. "How are you feeling Frodo?"

"I'm fine Mia. You were right, Elrond helped me and he is very kind just like you told me. And he says I will be fine." He smiled. I knew the scar will be with him for life but at least he was alive.

"I will leave you guys to it, I've missed home so I'm going to take a walk." I hugged him again and left.

…

I walked without seeing; my mind was occupied by my thoughts, minutes later I found myself in the gardens. Gardens of Imaldris were beautiful, you could find every type of flowers, it was like swimming in a sea of colour. I felt someone's presence but I paid no attention, I was busy with admiring all the beauty around.

"**Such an odd choice of colour**." He said "**Your hair. Very dark shade of green, only the deepest of the forests contains this colour.**" I smiled at my stranger and I realized they were two. Two very familiar elves, probably siblings. Both had very long, well braid golden hair. They were beautiful, even for Elves.

"**It reminds me of Mirkwood."**

"**You've been in Mirkwood**" this time other spoke. Both were smiling.

"**Many times, though I've been neglecting it since I come here. I'm Mia**." I smiled at them, my first stranger reach of me hand and kissed

"**I'm Prince Legolas of Mirkwood** "than his brother took my hand and kissed "**And I'm Prince Lithônion of Mirkwood. Pleasure to meet you my Lady**."

"**The pleasure is all mine, believe me. Two Prince, both handsome, I must wish very hard**" my smile got bigger. I always had a thing for Princes. They also smiled in return.

"**Why two beautiful Prince like you come to Imladris in such times?** " I knew why they come but I still wanted to ask, I wondered their response. Legolas and Lithônion looked each other for a moment before Lithônion answer,

"**For the council of Lord Elrond milady, nothing to worry your mind**." I smiled at him; at least he didn't lie to me like any other man would do.

"**Ring of Power is found, grandfather is assembling a Council. Not to mention my archenemy is helping Sauron. Believe me dearest there is nothing to be worried**" I said sarcastically. Before they say anything we heard, someone calling for my name, it was Aunt Arwen. I smiled when I saw her; she was the most beautiful elf-maiden I've ever seen.

"**Aunt Arwen, looking for me?**" She smiled at me and she shook her head as in yes.

"**There is a feast for you tonight I was going to tell you after your duel with Beinion but father took you before I had a chance to talk to you**. "

"**You duelled with Beinion?"** Legolas asked, clearly surprised.

"**And she won**" Aunt Arwen said with a proud smile on her face.

"**I cheated. Though don't tell Erestor."** They laughed, I wasn't kidding though, without my spells he would win.

"**Give yourself some credit Mia, according to Glorfindel you're exceptionally good**." I laughed when they mentioned my mentor.

"He trained me Auntie dear he's just bragging about his student nothing more."

"He trained Beinion too." Lithônion added. Now that was new information. It explained why he knew about my style.

"Why would Erestor match you with him though, without testing your skills? It could be dangerous." Arwen murmured to herself.

"It was a bet Auntie Arwen and he desperately needed me to lose." I grinned when I remember how he was shocked when I told him what I want.

"Why?" it was Legolas this time.

"I wanted him to play gay chicken with Lindir. They're going to have some romantic dinner tonight and if he's lucky, Lindir might even go down for him" I wiggled my eyebrows comically and they laughed. Though I swear I saw Aunt Arwen blush. Naughty, naughty Auntie Arwen.

"**Well you still won. Now come, you need a bath and a dress**." With the mention of dress I backed.

"**But I don't like dresses**." I said and gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"**I'm sorry dear but father insisted that you wear a dress**."

"**Fine but you owe me one**." I sulked. "Let's go." I turned to Legolas and Lithônion "It was a pleasure to meet you both, I shall see you two in the feast."

…

We arrived to my room in a five minute; a bath was ready for me. I knew I desperately needed one. I finished getting undress and throw myself into hot water. Arwen sit to corner of the bath tub and we talked while I washed my hair.

"So you've met the Princes of Mirkwood" she said with a suggestive smile.

"I've heard about Legolas before for obvious reasons but I didn't know he had a brother, tell me more about him please" I genuinely didn't know about Legolas's brother. She smiled before talking,

"Lithônion is the oldest son of King Thranduil; he is the future king of Mirkwood. Approximately 3000 years old. We've only met once before but he seems like an honourable men and I heard he is talented with his sword. Everyone believes he will be a great king. Why is the interest?"

"Not sure, curious I guess." I shrug and splash bit water outside.

"Okay whatever you say now, get out before you got wrinkles" she smiled at me in a motherly way. I get out splashing water all around, she brought me towels and I dried myself. She helped me to make my hair after it dried and left to get ready herself. I walk to wardrobe to see what sorts of dress grandfather Elrond choose for me. If it was pink, there was no way I would wear. Lucky the dress was black. Long velvet dress was perfect. It was tight and showed my curves. I successfully wore without messing my hair. I didn't put any make-up besides my blood red lipstick. Someone knocked my door and I went to open it. It was my father.

"**You look beautiful Mia, come your guests are waiting**" he said with a smile and took my arm.

"**You also look dashing father**" he was wearing a black classic dress robe. His hair was carefully braided. He's grey-blue eyes were matched with his robes. He smiled in return and didn't say a thing. He was still trying to get used to having a children. He wasn't unhappy about it but I knew I took him by surprise. When we arrived to the ball room he opened the big doors for me and led me in. Everyone looked at us. Looked at me would be more accurate.

"It's rude to stare didn't they know that" I whispered to my father but loud enough them to hear. My father chucked besides me. And all the eyes tried to focus something else. Father took me to grandfather Elrond; he was speaking to a man. He smiled when he see us coming.

"You look beautiful tonight Mia."

"Thank you grandfather, how did you know black was my favourite colour?"

"I asked Aragorn. I'm glad you did wear dress, I was afraid you would show up with leggings." I chucked at this

"I was planning to wear my leggings but I didn't want you to be upset also Aunt Arwen told me you didn't gave me a choice, normally that would mean, me, coming here with my night gown just to irritate you." He smiled and turn to men he was talking

"Boromir, this is my granddaughter Mia. She came from a far future to help us all." I sighed, he was boosting about me and I knew, he knows my general dislike to human kind especially to men. I forced a smile when he took my hand and kiss,

"Pleasure to meet you my Lady" I tried to keep my face natural.

"Yes thank you. Father could you help me find Glorfindel I have some important news to give him". That was a total lie; I just wanted to get away from Boromir. Not that he was a bad man. I mean he died with honour and he was a good man but for me I disliked every man without any discrimination. It was rare that I find a human worth get to know. Father and Grandfather also realized my discomfort. I also noticed Boromir did too but he was too gentleman to ask. For that he actually gained points. Father nodded his head and led me to where Glorfindel was talking with another warden.

"Glorfindel my friend, apparently my daughter has something important to say to you". Glorfindel raised his eyebrow and turned his head to me, so I knew, I have his all attention.

"You're enjoying this too much" I whispered to my father and then turned my head to Glorfindel to answer "Well actually you see I was just running away from Boromir and your name was the first one I could think of. Sorry to interrupt you conversation with whomever he is."

"This is one of the wardens Thalion. May I ask why are you avoiding men?"

"**I usually end up killing them. But since they are here for the council I thought we needed them alive**." I said with a blush on my face. I knew Glorfindel wouldn't approve me getting into a killing spree. Three ellon looked at me like I was some mad elleth. Father knew my reason but still he was disapproving. Glorfindel and Thalion in the other hand didn't know why I disliked men so much, their faces reflected their shock.

"**Are you sure I was your teacher**?"

"**I have lots of dead bodies to prove it**." With that I turned my back and walk away. I found Legolas and Lithônion talking in the corner.

"May I join?" I said with a huge smile. They nodded their heads and smiled as well.

"We were talking about you actually". Legolas said "We heard some rumours and we were wondering if they were true."

"Ah, don't believe none, I'm much, much worse than they say." I smirked.

"So you grabbed some warden's bottom." Lithônion started but Legolas finished his sentence "And then later that day you two had quality time together in his room?"

"I did grab his arse. I was too bored to do anything else."

"And the second part?" Lithônion asked, both waiting for an answer.

"A lady never tells." I smirked.

"But I thought you weren't a lady" someone said behind, I turned and saw Aragorn smiling at me.

"Touché and no we didn't had sex, he's too something for my taste."

"Tell us dear Mia what's your type?" Legolas smirked.

"I don't have a type I have a taste, as long as he as a big package he is doable. But when it comes to taste, well, that's a whole another story. That warden of yours was to virgin for my taste. Yuck." All three men laughed. We talked a bit more before grandfather announce it was time to sit for dinner. I was sitting between Legolas and a dwarf named Gimli.

"Before we start I like to introduce my granddaughter Mia to everyone. She travelled from a far future to help us all." He was really enjoying bragging about me wasn't he "I also like to welcome our friends from distant land. Please enjoy the meal and the party." He sat down and everyone start to eat. I wasn't good with food so I barely ate anything. Only some meat with wine, I was saving myself for the dessert.

"Master Gimli are you enjoying your stay in Imladris?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, I do." He tried to be polite.

"You're hating every second of it aren't you?" I chucked. He shook his head,

"Yes I do, if it wasn't about our fate, I would rather lose my axe than be here" he said seriously. All the elves were silent for a moment, waiting for me the answer.

"Well Master Gimli at least you must admit Imaldris is very beautiful."

"I will admit that, Rivendell is beautiful. My problem is with elves not where they live."

"I see, would you be more comfortable if I kill every elf in the room? Because I can do that you know." I teased. He laughed with me and the tension was broken.

"You have a good sense of humour for an elf, lassie." I smiled.

"So I've been told. Are you using a battle axe?" I've always wanted to use one but I've never had the chance.

"Yes, most dwarves use battle axe or swords." He was very proud of his kin.

"I've always wanted to use battle axe, though never had the chance. When I was an elfling, father took me to see the dwarves and talk some business with the lord, I saw his sons practising with battle axe, I wanted to try but father was too smart to give me battle axe. With my luck, I could cut someone's arm or leg. Still I wanna try though." I smiled at the memory. I wasn't bigger than four.

"Why would your father take you to see dwarves?" Legolas asked.

"Remember **Blondie**, I'm from future and in future dwarves our biggest allies. And your father is the one hates dwarves not mine. Elves and dwarves fought alongside lots of time. It's an honourable thing to die side by side with a dwarf. I remember, in world war one a dwarf lord named Finni saved my life. There are some dwarves went to Valinor by the permission of Valar." Everyone in the table was listening to me, non-believed this could be happened, a dwarf and an elf side by side, impossible. It was the truth though.

"**Those elves must be crazy**" I head someone said. I turned my head to her and answered

"They are your childrens you know, those **crazy elves**. In your case, apparently, it runs in the family. Why do you hate dwarves though? Is it because they did something to you or is it because you just don't know any better? Have you ever met a dwarf before, have a proper conversation with them? Your hatred is based on your assumptions. If you're going to be a raciest, at least have a valid reason."

"I heard you hate mankind, please do tell us your reasons?" I smirked to her.

"Should I answer chronologically or alphabetically?" That made her shut up. I turned my head away from her and I saw grandfather Elrond giving me a disapproving look. Father and uncle were suppressing their laughter. Aragorn too was having a hard time containing his laugh. Gimli in the other hand was openly laughing.

"I think they hate you more than they hate me lassie." He whispered. I smiled at him warmly.

"Do I look like I give a fuck Master Gimli?" he laughed again and I laughed with him.

"You know it's inappropriate a lady to use such a foul language" someone said. I turned to see who was talking; it was the same warden Glorfindel was talking earlier tonight.

"Then it's a good thing that I'm not a Lady." I smirked. I hated when people tell me what to do or what to say.

"**Mia, Thalion that's enough**" My grandfather interrupted "**We have guests and you two will behave**."

"You worry too much; our guests are enjoying the show."

"**Mia, I said it's enough**" I poked my tongue out to him. He sighed.

"**Mia you are being childish**."

"**What's the point of being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes?**" I felt Legolas putting his hand to my shoulder due to calm me. He must've understand, I don't like when people tell me what to do.

"**Would you like some fresh air?"** he whispered so only I could hear him.

"No but I would be grateful if you find a way to change the subject" I whispered back. He nodded his head and turn into a conversation with the others. After Legolas turned everyone's attention away from me, I took a deep breath and continue only talking to Gimli. I looked at Gimli and I realized, I just made a new friend. Dinner went without any incident, I heard my Grandfather stand up "Dear guests now it is time to go back to the ball room and enjoy the party." I quickly grabbed Legolas's arm and whispered "If you leave me, I'll kill you" I didn't wanna go and dance with the guests or other elves. Especially after the incident in the dinner, we weren't each other's favourite person anymore. Legolas nodded his head and pull me away from the crowed. We waited till everybody left the dining hall, now it was only us.

"Are you sure you're okay, would you like to talk?" he asked.

"Is there anything to talk?"

"You can explain why you acted the way you did in the dinner."

"Because they deserved, those crazy elves, she insulted, they are my people. I also love dwarves very much, they were always kind to me and I will not stand when someone tries to insult them. I'm also allowed to talk in any way I wanted. And Grandfather was just being face." I explained in a calm voice. He nodded his head and didn't say a thing. Instead he silently led me to other room where everyone was. Once we arrived, he left my side. So i went to find someone, I saw Aragorn dancing with Arwen; I smiled at the scene and keep walking. I saw hobbits and decided to go there. Frodo and Sam saw me coming and they smiled at the same time.

"Hello hobbits are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes we do, how are you Mia?" Frodo asked.

"I'm fine Frodo but what about you are sure you're well enough to come here?" I was genuinely worried about my little friend. After all he was stabbed in the guts by a Morgul Blade. Not even mentioning about the burden he carries.

"Lord Elrond said it will be fine, he says I need exercise" I nodded Elrond was an exceptional healer and he wouldn't risk Frodo's life for a lame party like this.

"What about you Sam did you find Imaldris like the way you imagined?" his smile grew bigger.

"It's more beautiful than I imagined, I visited the halls just like you said. I also see this big garden and Bill liked it very much when I brought an apple from there." He was enthusiastically talking about Imaldris I listen and nodded times to time to show him I listen. When he finished I proudly smiled, I was glad that he enjoyed his stay.

"Where is Merry and Pippin?" I just realized they were missing.

"They went to meet with dwarves."

"I see, well if you excuse me I need to go and find someone" I said after I saw Lithônion wondering alone. After hobbits excused me, I went to him.

"**Say good bye to your little brother**" I said with a whisper. He jumped, he was taken by surprise.

"**And why is that**?" he raised his eyebrows.

"**He left me alone and he said he wouldn't.** " I said seriously. He nodded his head and rested his fingers on his chin while thinking about something.

"**Would you like me to find him so you can kill him?**" he said with a mischievous smile. I laughed and said no.

"**He's too pretty for me to kill**."

"**Who's too pretty for you to kill**" someone behind said, I turned and see Aragorn and Arwen standing behind me.

"**Legolas, and uncle do you always barge in other people's conversations?**"

"**Yes he does, why are we killing Legolas?**" said Arwen.

"**Who's killing me?"** Legolas's voice cut me before I answer Arwen.

"**She is, little brother**."

"**No I'm not; I decided you're far too pretty for me to kill**" I said dismissively.

"**I'm glad to hear that."** Legolas said.

"**Don't be, there are much worse things than death**." I said with a grin.

"Like what?" I saw the worry in his eyes. But instead I grabbed his hand and pull him to dance floor with me.

"Like dancing with me. " I finished. He also grinned and put his hands to my waist. It was Tango, my favourite. I let him take the lead and we start dancing. I felt so light in his arms, he was strong and balanced. He handled me pretty well. With a sudden move, he pulled me closer. He turned us and I realized we've already toured the dance floor once. Suddenly the music ended and he softened his grip on my waist but he didn't let go. That's when I realized most of the people in the room were looking at us. I took a deep breath.

"**Tell me I wasn't that bad**" I said to Lithônion when we reach them. All of them were still in the same place. Arwen's mouth was open, looking at me like I had some extra eye.

"Quite the opposite Mia, I could swear you two were having sex in that dance floor." He smiled knowingly.

"Is that why they are staring us? Oh and Arwen dear please close your mouth, you might catch a fly." I said laughing. Aragorn reached to Arwen and closed her mouth; she was still looking at me like I did something incredible. I sighed and left. I found my way to balcony; I decide fresh air might do some good. I opened the door and I saw two people kissing. They didn't even realize I was there; I left quietly and found myself a dark corner in the hallway.

"Who are we hiding from?" someone said behind and I jumped. This was happening too much these days. I saw Boromir when I turned to see who spoke. I tensed when I saw him. He realized my discomfort but he smiled anyway. I decided to be polite for this time so I smiled back.

"Everyone, we're hiding from everyone though clearly I'm not doing well"

"Every time, I come closer to you, you tense up."

"Old habits die hard, I spent so many decades to hate your kind at some point I must let go but I'm too vindictive for it. And the trust between elves and man will never be the same again." I said sadly.

"Whatever my kind did it was pretty bad isn't it?"

"It was horrible, I was 12 when it happened I'm 1510 now and it still hunts my dreams. After the incident, your kind get banned from any elf realm. So they did open a war to us. They killed so many elves and we killed so many humans in return. Dwarves and wizards were on our side and so was every immortal creature. It took four decades to find peace. Humans gave up eventually; they stay away from elves anymore. "

"I'm sorry; I will not ask their forgiveness but do not hold their actions against me." I smiled and put my hand to his shoulder. I could give a chance to him, father and uncle always told me in their time man had some dignity and honour. They also told me how Boromir son of Gondor, sacrificed himself to save the hobbits. I could give a chance for once.

"Then it's a deal, I will not hold any of it against you. Come then let's go back to party." I took his arm and we go back to party. I was still a bit tense around him but not the way it was.

"Would you like to dance milady?" he asked. I smiled at him and allowed him to take me to dance floor. I could hear the whispers around us. Clearly I was a walking, talking gossip material. I saw my uncle gave me a worried glance but I assured him I was fine. He nodded his head and turned to his business which was charming an elleth. Boromir put his hands to my waist and I put mine to his neck. We had a respectable distance between us; it was nothing like dancing with Legolas. Boromir was a good dancer and he didn't do anything to make me feel uncomfortable. He let me go as soon as music ended. He kissed my hand and bid goodbye.

"I will see you in the council tomorrow milord, please enjoy your stay in Imaldris "he smiled and left. As soon as he left, my father found me;

"**What was that all about, are you well, did he forced you**?" I smiled to him, he was worried about me.

"**That was me, giving humans one last chance. While I was hiding from stares, he found me, we talked a bit and he asked me to give him a chance so I did**."

"**I see, why the change of heart?**"

"You will see it tomorrow, thank you father, for caring" he gave me a half hug and left. I was, once again alone. Aragorn and Arwen was long gone, Lithônion and Legolas were missing. Uncle and Father was flirting with several elleth which I found weird. I mean after you saw him with mother together for such long time it was plain weird for me to see him flirting with someone. But I dismissed the thought. I saw Gimli sitting a table with his fellow dwarves. So I went next to him. They were drinking, something I don't do often. I allowed myself to sit next to them.

"Hello lassie, up for a drinking game" he asked, he was exited so was his mates.

"No Gimli, I don't drink, it makes my magic go wibbly-wobbly, though I would like to watch. Promise I will cheer for you" I smiled huge and made a spell to help them. "Your goblets will keep refill until you say stop."

"Thank you Mia." Gimli said and others said their "thank you"s too. After that they took their goblets at the same time and start drinking. Lots of tankards later Gimli was a bumbling mess but the winner. I pat him on the shoulder and left him to get sober. I was planning to retreat for the night but I saw Beinion on my way and decide to stop. I put a charming smile on my face and walked towards to him. He was talking to another warden.

"**Well, soldier, how goes the day**?" I asked with a seductive voice. He looked up and see me coming, he smiled.

"**A bit lonely**" he was flirting too.

"**Now I thought, after your publicly humiliation by me, some elleth would ease your pain**" he smiled bigger.

"**Unfortunately no."** I put my hand on his shoulder; I leaned to him and whispered.

"**Let me make it up to you then**" when my lips brushed his ear he shivered.

"**Lead the way milady."** I grabbed his hand and do what he said.

*Sex Scene if it bothers you please do not read this part*

I open the door leads to my chambers and walked inside. I stood in the middle of the room and start undress. I felt him coming behind me. He kissed my neck and nuzzled my ear. I moaned approvingly. Then he helped me to undress. I wasn't wearing any undergarments so I was totally naked. When I step out of dress I heard him took a deep breath. I turned to him and wrapped my hands to his neck. Pulled him closer to me and kiss. The kiss was full of passion and need but it was only for a minute. After the kiss I helped him get out of his clothes. He was gorgeous when he was naked. His erection was hard and big. I kissed him again, my hands wondered in his body but never touched him in the part he really needed. He was teasing me too, his hands roaming around but never touching completely. I finally gave up and touch his erection. I caressed him a bit and not sure if it's possible but he grew harder. He moaned and picked me up, he put me to bed and climbed top of me. He kissed me again full on the lips, with everything he had. Then he kissed my neck and trailed down from there. He kissed his way to my breasts; he licked one of my nipples and pinched the other with his free hand. He played with my nipples for a while, licking, sucking even biting. I moved underneath him, I was aroused too much. I rolled over and now I was on top.

"**My turn**" I whispered and licked his ear. He shivered again. I kissed his neck, his chest, his flat stomach. When I reached to his penis, I kissed the top of it and then licked it. Then without stopping, I opened my mouth and take it all. He moaned and took a deep breath under me. A minute later, I stopped and straddle him. He was finally inside. He put his hands to my waist and we found our rhythm together. He was getting faster and harder, he shifted us and he was on top once again. He positioned himself and entered me. I rapped my legs around his waist and moved with him. I was so close and I knew he was close too. With one final thrust, orgasm came. I yelled with pleasure and in a second he found his orgasm too. He rolled over next to me and tried to catch his breath. I did the same.

*End of sex scene*

I walked towards to bathroom and prepared the bath. Hot steam and jasmine filled the room and I relaxed when the water touched my body.

"**Beinion, I forgot my bathrobe please bring it to me**" I heard him chucked when I yelled to other room. In a minute he came back with my bathrobe, he hanged it.

"**Please be gone before I finish my bath**." I smiled. Sex was good but I never like cuddling afterwards. For me it wasn't different than sharing a taxi or something. You wouldn't hug the guy you shared a taxi with, now would you? He nodded his head, thanks to Merlin he didn't seem disappointed or take any offense. After he left and I finished my bath, I decided to sleep. I was tired and worn out. Today was eventful, so I tucked myself in and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. Sorr about the grammer, the girl who edits me, ditched me so please ignore my grammer mistakes and focus on how awesome the story is?

**Bold means elvish.**

*Story Start*

I woke up when the first light of day hit my window. I tried to stay still and continue sleeping but no good. So I decide to have some breakfast, I put some clothes on and went to great hall for some food. I saw Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir sitting in the main table. No one was around, my father and uncle was out of sight. Grandfather Elrond was probably getting ready for his little council, and I assumed Gandalf was with Frodo or sleeping like normal people should. I walked towards to them and I sit next to Boromir.

"Morning" I said to everyone. They greeted me as well. For couple of minutes no one talked.

"So rough night?" I said in a bit sarcastic way.

"You could say that, too much wine" Aragorn said, rubbing his temple.

"I see, after the breakfast come to my room, I have hangover potion, tastes like goblin piss but it's affective." I gave him a half smile.

"Can I have some too?" Boromir asked.

"Sure, you humans drink too much for your own good." I chucked under my breath.

"You look much worse than I am." Aragorn said. Legolas shook his head approvingly.

"I feel much worse than you" I said with grumpy voice.

"Why?" Legolas asked. He sound worried. Aragorn didn't seem surprised he probably knew I had nightmares.

"Nothing important but do tell me why are you look less pretty?" He looked wasted, just like Aragorn or Boromir but I knew it would take quite amount of alcohol to get him drunk and I really thought it was much more than elf-wine. He smiled dryly.

"**Elleth**" he simply said. All man shook their heads at the same time, showing each other understanding.

"Was she that good or that worse?" I asked again. He growled. Apparently she was not that good. For few minutes no one talked. We ate our breakfast in peace. After they finished theirs, we all got up and went to my room. I opened the door and let us in.

"Sorry about the mess, i will clean up." I waved my hand and the room started to clean it self. Clothes find their way back to my closet, towels flew to bathroom, bed made itself.

"Impressive." Boromir said.

"Wait till, I do offensive spells I'm pretty talented at those." I smiled big to him. It was nice to impress someone. I went to closet and find my bag. I opened it and find the potion I was looking for. They were sitting in the balcony so I went there and summon some glasses. I poured the potion in, and handed to them. Aragorn drink it without thinking and spit it out some of it to Legolas, who was sitting next to him.

"Well what were you expecting? Pumpkin Juice." I said to him with a smile. "Told you it tastes like goblin piss." I helped Legolas to take off his shirt and barrowed him one of mine. While he was changing I had a chance to observe his chest. It was smooth and firm. I could see his abs and you could tell it was all from hard work.

"Like what you see?" he asked smiling. For some reason it made me feel like giggling. But before I replied Boromir cut me.

"Why do you have men's shirt?" he asked. He wasn't familiar with my forwardness.

"It was my brother's; I like to use it as a night gown makes me feel close to him I guess." I wasn't planning to give him that much information but it was too late for me to stop.

"I want it back **pretty boy**" I gave him a charming smile.

"You just wanna see me naked." He said in a fake serious tone. I heard Aragorn chucked behind me back.

"Am I that transparent? I want you, I *need* you, oh baby, oh baby." I said sarcastically but trying to contain my laughter. Legolas laughed triumphantly and kissed my cheek. We joked around a bit till someone knocked my door. I went to open it. I found Glorfindel on my door. I smiled and bid him a good morning.

"**Good morning to you Mia. I'm here to escort you to council**." He said with an empty voice. He was clearly having some issues of his own. I knew Glorfindel and I knew he would never be mad at me for too long. Of course we've only met once in this time steam but I was different for elves. Like the way father knew I was his daughter or the way I knew who Aragorn was before I met him. Glorfindel's soul knew that we were friends in another time like the way Aragorn or Father knew we are family. That's why they never had trust issues with me or that was the reason Erestor instantly accepted my explanation about how I knew Lindir or him. So I knew something was wrong with Glorfindel.

"**Let me call Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir.**" I went to collect them and in few minutes we were there. Grandfather Elrond was in middle while Grandfather Gandalf sitting in the corner next to Frodo. I could sense the rings presence. I sit somewhere between Lindir and Erestor. There was still time for the council to start. I saw Boromir sit with his company, somewhere between Dwarves and Aragorn. Boromir was talking to someone, he looked a bit angry. The man get up and went to my Grandfather Elrond, we were close so I could hear them.

"Why is she doing here?" the angry man said.

"She is my granddaughter and she knows much more then you are human. You are a guest so behave." Elrond said angrily. He was trying to protect me.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a sweet voice. Man looked directly into my eyes and replied

"You can't be here."

"Why?" I asked again sweetly. I knew what he was going to say, and I knew I was going to hurt him for it. I could feel the blood running faster in my veins. Women, he was going to say. I hate it when people think my gender is weaker, elves believe equality they know gender does not matter but even in my own time, humans have problems with women, they believe we belong to kitchen, that we are their slave.

"Women" he said with hatred. I laughed bitterly, now everyone was looking at me to see what I will do.

"Nice deduction skill you have human, what gave it away, was it the boobs or the vagina?" my voice was ice cold.

"Women do not belong to war or the war talk." He continued.

"How old are you human?"

"56" I laughed, he was still a child.

"A child!" I yelled "We can bring children to war talk but not women?"

"I am not a child." He hissed.

"You are to me. Now sit down and let the grown-ups do the talking before i force you to do so." I hissed back. I could feel Lindir's supportive hand on my shoulder. I also realize how all the elves shifted uncomfortably, Erestor's hand was resting on his sword, with the corner of my eye I also saw Gimli's face, and like me he was imagining killing the man. Boromir tried to hold his man back but he was unsuccessful.

"What do you think you can do to me women?" he yelled. I raised my eyebrow and smirked at him, he screamed with pain for a second but then all was silent. I could see the blood in his mouth; he tried to speak but again no sound.

"**Mia what have you done**?" Elrond said.

"Fix him." Gandalf added in a calmer voice.

"I can't, I ripped his vocal chords, that sexist bastard will be silent forever" I smiled innocently, of course I could fix him but I wasn't going to tell him at the moment. I enjoyed the look of horror and shock on his face when he heard I could never fix him. All of them looked at me with horror and confusion, they were probably thinking that I'm evil, well I've never claim that I was good.

"Mia, we both know you can fix a minor injury like that." said Gandalf again.

"Why would I? He should be grateful that I didn't slash his lungs or skin him alive." I objected. All the council looked at me disapprovingly. I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

"**I'll fix him when we're done with the council**."

"Mia ..." this time it was my father. I felt his hand on my arm. When did he get so close?

"**Father, I said I'll fix him. Don't push it**." I looked at him sternly. Normally I wouldn't fix him at all. I was getting soft, how nice. Everyone looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do next. I went back to my seat and sit down. They fallowed my lead and the council begin.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo" Grandfather said with a soft but strong tone. When he finished speaking Frodo got up and walked over to the stone plinth in the middle of the circle and carefully put the Ring down on it. When he put the ring all room gasped at one. I looked their faces one by one, Legolas didn't seem much surprised neither did Lithônion. Gimli looked like someone confirmed his suspicions, surprised but not quite. Then I looked at Boromir, he looked dazzled. He put his hand to his mouth and whispers

"So it's true" but loud enough for all of us to hear. Frodo sit back down, sighed and closed his eyes. Legolas and Gimli were eyeing the Ring suspiciously as it seems speaks to them. So it wasn't only me. Because whenever I was close to ring, I could hear him speak to me and Valar he was seductive. Boromir stand up and looks at the ring then he spoke;

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark In the West a pale light lingered A voice was crying, your doom is near at hand Isildur's bane is found, Isildur's Bane" when he finished talking, he was so close to the ring. I saw the exchange between my grandfathers, then I saw Boromir reaching out for the ring, I jumped to my feet at the same time with Grandfather Elrond. I took his hand in mine and whispered to him not to touch, in a voice only he can hear. He softly nodded.

"Boromir" Elrond said, still concerned. I saw the sky darkened when Gandalf starts to speak in Black Speech, Boromir jumped back.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul" Gimli shouted, and Elrond hold his head in pain, Legolas closed his eyes grimacing. "Ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."my Grandfather finished his words. The sky cleared again and the sun reappeared Boromir sit down, shocked.

"Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris" Elrond said. He was horrified and angry.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil" after Gandalf finished Boromir jumped to his once again;

"Aye it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring ? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bey. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him" he said. I looked at him angrily, I saw the human weakness in his eyes but I was starting to understand how ring can be deceiving and cunning, I wasn't going to hold it against him.

"Sit the fuck down Boromir …" I started but I was cut by Aragorn;

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master" he finished, looking strait to Boromir.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir said again, he didn't know about Aragorn's true identity. Before i object to Boromir, Legolas stood up for his friend;

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn You owe him your allegiance" He yelled. Boromir looked at Aragorn in disbelief, trying to take in all the information.

"This... is Isildur's heir" he was still in shock and surprised.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas spoke again. It was official now; Legolas was my new favourite person.

"Sit down, Legolas." Aragorn said to Legolas in a very calm voice.

"Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King "Boromir said to them, still bit angry. I rolled my eyes to them and chucked a bit.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it" Gandalf spoke, his voice was calm but I could sense his worries.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond added, standing up.

"Then what are we waiting for" Gimli said and grabbed his axe, bring down on the Ring. Gimli was thrown onto the floor, his axe blade shattered, while the Ring remained undamaged. I went to Gimli and helped him get up; I took his axes shattered parts and magically repaired it. I also quickly check him for injuries, soon as I made sure he's fine I kissed top of his head and went back to my seat.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this" Elrond said. I could hear the whispers coming from the ring; he was speaking to me, telling me what to do. The room was silent for a moment before Boromir speak;

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly" he had a point but I knew I could simply walk into Mordor.

"I can." I said and all the council looked at me with shock.

"I can go in there; knock the door and Sauron will gladly take me in. I can use the other entrance too, Mordor's black magic cannot affect me like the way it affects you. I use black magic all the time and I'm really good at it. So decide quickly either you will destroy the ring or I will take it. But if I do, I can't promise its destruction." I finished my words and all of them spoke at once but father silenced the room once again.

"Like I said, we cannot walk into Mordor" Boromir said, looking at me. He knew how I felt; I could feel his struggle too. Ring was speaking to him, like the way it did to me.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed" Legolas jumped at his feet.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it." Gimli said, I knew he liked me but I also knew he didn't like any other elf.

"And if we fail what then?" Boromir said, he stand up and continue "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" When he finished Gimli jumped to his feet;

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf" I rolled my eyes to him but I could see his point. The elves stand up to back Legolas and the men do the same, they all start talking and arguing.

"Never trust an elf" Gimli said to himself. I looked around and laughed a bit; Gandalf was shaking his head while Elrond looked uncomfortable. I just continue to sit back and relax. Gandalf stand up and join the arguments

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed" he yelled. Well he was being optimistic, Sauron wasn't going to kill them, I mean what's to point of rule the world without the people you will rule. He was going to enslave them, torture them and do thing they won't even dreamed before. I saw Frodo standing up

"I will take it" he said in a soft voice but no one heard him.

"I will take it" he said again.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor, though, I do not know the way" he was frighten, I closed my eyes for a moment. He was so small, so young to be fighting so many.

"I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said his voice was full of sorrow, he walked and stand behind him. I saw Aragorn stand as well; he walked towards to him;

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." He kneeled and looked Frodo strait in the eyes. I could see my uncles fear. He feared for his little friend but also for himself. I remembered what my father told me about how he was afraid to be weak like his ancestor. Gandalf smiled and looked at Elrond who also smiles.

"And you have my bow" Legolas said and join the group. He was very brave, I looked at Lithônion and I saw the worry in his eyes, worry for his little brother. I secretly promise to myself that I would protect Legolas for my new friend. Gimli too, joined the group;

"And my axe" he said while looking at Legolas.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir added. After they finished their little dramatic but beautiful moment I joined them.

"And you have my magic, I will protect you Frodo as long as you need." I said to him.

"**But Mia you can't, I don't want to lose you**" my father said, his voice full of fear, fear he felt for me. I felt a little teary inside but push the feeling away but I knew I would cry my eyes out when I'm in my room, alone.

"**Oh father, sadly I'm not asking permission, I'm just notifying you about my departure with them. You think they will die and you're right, they need me**." I hugged him and join the group again. Second later, I hear a sound coming through bushes, the figure jump and run to Frodo. It was Sam;

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me" he said. Like me he wasn't giving them any choice. I saw my grandfather's lips curling into a smile before he speak

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." His voice was full of amusement. After we gladly accept Sam we heard another noise, it was Pippin and Merry this time, they were listening to all this from behind some pillars.

"Wait! We're coming too!" Merry yelled with excitement. They ran and joined the others. Elrond looked astounded. He was clearly waiting Sam to come with us but he wasn't expecting them.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us" Merry said again and Pippin nodded his head in agreement.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission ...quest ...thing" he said with a smile.

"Well that rules you out Pip" Merry, teased his friend.

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond announced.

"Great! Where are we going?" he said with a joking voice. I laughed with others looked surprised.

"The council is dismissed." Grandfather Elrond said and all of them left at once, except us and the man I'm supposed to fix. I looked at him, he was looking pathetic, he's eyes were angry and I could see his hatred.

I went to him and grabbed his shit, I pulled him to his feet and looked at him directly in the eyes, I murmured the incantation spell and he screamed with pain.

"It's a good pain, it means you got your voice back" I said with a mocking voice. He just looked at me and jumped to attack me. We both fell to the floor and I felt his punch on my face, I pushed him but before I do anything further Boromir took his man. Legolas helped me to get up, I cleaned my leggings and shit. I smiled to the man who attacked me;

"Feeling better?" I asked. He just shook his head as in yes and smiled big. I shrugged and let everyone know I was fine with the punch. Boromir let the man go and he walked out of the council. Once again it was just us. Both of my grandparents sit down and we fallowed their lead. This time we were sitting on a smaller circle.

"Before we discuss our journey I want to introduce myself officially. I am Gandalf the Grey. "He solemnly said. Everyone introduce themselves after Grandfather. Once we were officially introduced Elrond turned to me;

"Please tell us about this enemy of yours". I nodded my head as in yes and start telling my story;

"He's name is Rex. " I just said. This was a subject I wasn't comfortable about. He was a friend after all. Misplaced trust and old friends I thought to myself. Before I dwell too deep in past Aragorn cut me.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"An old friend." I simply answered. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. Tears, threating to fall.

"What he wants?" It was Legolas this time. I chuckled darkly;

"World domination, my submission, my down fall … Not in that particular order"

"Why? You said he was a friend?" Boromir asked.

"There was this prophecy thingy; he thinks I'm the key to his world domination plan."

"Are you?" Frodo said with suspicion.

"No, I wish I was the one who contains that kind of power." I said honestly. That would make things easier for me.

"What makes him think like that?" Elrond asked. I shivered with the question.

"I did. To protect the one I love"

"Explain" Aragorn asked.

"The prophecy was older than me and for a while I thought It was me, when I got pregnant after the incident my mother had a vision. She saw the future, the women, the witch they were all talking about was my unborn daughter. When we learned this we started rumours that I was the witch they were seeking so no one would question my daughter. We altered prophecy to fit me better. Short after she born, she sailed to Valinor with Locien a trusted family friend. She is safe now."

"You … You had a child?" Boromir asked his voice full of shock.

"Yes when I was thirteen." I said my voice full of sorrow.

"Thirteen! But … But you were a child yourself!" Legolas exclaimed. They didn't know, I looked up and see my grandfather's face, his face darkened with realization. I felt a tear rolling down to my face; I needed to get out of there.

"Don't underestimate him, he is more powerful than he lets others to see. He's crueller than Sauron himself. He killed my family once and his doing it again just for the pleasure. **May I be excused**." I said the last part in a hurry without waiting any proper answer, once ı was out of there. I walked to my chambers and throw myself on to bed.

I must've cried myself to sleep because when I wake up it was dark outside. I get out of bed and take a bath, the warm water calmed my muscles but I still felt very tired. My heart was heavy. After my quick bath I decided to try and relax. So I opened my favourite book and start to read in my balcony.

"**What are you reading**?" someone said and I jumped to my feet with fear. I turned and see Legolas laughing at me.

"**I didn't mean to scare you**" he said apologetically. I smiled at him and with that he was forgiven. I motion the seat next to mine and he sit down. After a moment of silence he spoke;

"**I wanted to give you, you shirt back**." he handed me my shit. I took it and smell the shirt. It smelt like Legolas now.

"**When I was kid, I had nightmares and Dûrion would hold me till I fell asleep. It was our ritual after a while, he would stay with me at nights help me get though my night terrors. But he was a warden and son of the Lord so he had to go patrols. When he left, he landed me this so even if he was away, he would be with me. This shit my friend is hundreds of years old**." I smiled at Legolas when I finished my little story. It was a sad smile mixed with a happy one.

"**Why did you have nightmares?**"

"**I don't wanna talk about it**." I said, and he nodded.

"**Would you like to tell me why you had a kid while you were thirteen?**"

"**No, not particularly.**"

"**Would you like to hear an embarrassing story about Lithônion?** " I smiled at him with gratitude, most people would push it but he was kind and he wasn't pushy at all. And I would really, really like to hear a story about him. So I shook my head like a five year old in a sugar rush. He smiled at my enthusiasm and started to tell his story;

"**Well when we were kids we would dare each other to do things, jump of a waterfall, stole father's crown these kinds of things. One day I dared him to ride father's elk. My father is way over protective of his elk; he never lets anyone touch it. So it was a very big dare. He sneak into the elk's stable and he tried to climb on it but he did something wrong and the elk got furious. He started running around and Lithônion's foot was trapped to his stirrup. He got dragged by an Elk and all the Mirkwood saw this. When they managed to calm the Elk down and save him, he smelt like an orc and looking like the elk's back side. He still hates the Elk and father never let him forget ever and it's been over a centuries. Father still loves to bring it up on dinners.**" When he finished, we were both laughing our asses off. Even the idea of a little Lithônion dragged by and elk made me laugh till my stomach hurts. I leaned to Legolas while laughing and he putted his arm to my shoulder both doing our best to not fell down from our chair.

"**I was raped**." I said suddenly out of nowhere. I didn't know why I said that, to him at that exact moment but I just said. His smile froze on his face and he looked me with shock. He pulled me closer and I let him hug me.

"**I'm sorry**" he said. I could feel his sincerity, he didn't pity me like the way most people would do but he was genuinely sorry.

"**Me too**" I whispered. He kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"**Is this the reason you don't like humans**?" he asked, his voice was soft like a whisper.

"**It's the part of it**" I said my eyes still closed "**I could forgive the mankind, never be comfortable around them but I could've forgiven them, after all it was just a two male's stupidity and greed. But they started a war. A war, so big that continued for four decades, it's a long time for humans. They killed so many good elf, dwarves and wizards alike. I had a dwarf friend, he was in the same age with me thirteen at the time, and he visited me when I had my daughter. In the return home, he was killed along with his family. And also there is Alicia**."

It was new for me, talking about the war and the loss of my friends. But I found it comforting; Legolas didn't say anything he was waiting for me to finish. I snuggled him more and continue.

"**Alicia was my first friend, her father worked with mine so we grew up together. She was very pretty; you could've easily mixed her with an elf. When the war came we both were fourteen. As soon as humans declared war, she and her father moved from Imladris. They went to a city nearby. Because of the war, we shouldn't see each other but we were determinate to stay friends. I went to the city every week. You see even in the times of war Alicia kept her spirit up, she, fall in love with a man, they were perfect for each other. By the time she was 20 they got married without anyone knowing. She was the most beautiful bride I've ever seen, and Dan, her husband, was madly in love with her you could see it in his eyes. A year later they had a baby boy, Phil. He was the cutest baby I've ever seen. He had his mother's eyes but his father's looks. We grow old together but unlike me age affected her. One day when I come to visit her, I found her dead, alongside with Dan and Phil. All killed by humans because they were friends with me. She was only thirty, a very young age even for a human. That's why I can't forgive humans, when I found her I understood all man were the same, not just the two who raped me but all. Driven mad by their greed for power, and their hunger for blood and war. They took my best friend away. And a baby, what sort of being can kill a baby.** "

I finished my story but I was crying. Oh Salazar how much I missed her, the way she would lighten up the room with her smile, the look on her face when she hold Phil for the first time. The way Dan saw her, like she was the only living thing on universe.

"**Don't cry**" he whispered to my ear, I didn't even realize I was crying. He wiped the tears with his thumb. I smiled at him and he smiled me back, he continued to hold me while we watched the starts. Moments later, I was asleep.

…

"**Good morning sunshine**" I heard Legolas's voice; I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me.

"**You stayed**" i smiled to him; he was the first person I feel close to in a very long time besides my best friend Lara. He returned my smile and shrugged;

"**They will talk you know**" he said arched his eyebrow. He was smiling mischievously.

I grinned at him "**Might as well we can give them something to talk**" I pulled him to bed and climbed to his body. And I started tickling him, now, most people don't know but we elves are very ticklish. He struggle to get out of my grip and he succeeded. One moment later I was begging for him to stop. He let me go and lie down in bed next to me.

"**Breakfast**?" he asked. He seemed deep in his thoughts. My stomach growled as a response and he chuckled at me. We jumped out of the bed at the same time. And race to the door. He was going to win but in last minute he tripped to one of my blouses lying on the floor. I help him get up and we left for breakfast. The hall was full of people; we found a table for ourselves and sit down. We started filling our plates with pancakes, waffles and fresh fruit. I prepared chocolate milk to myself while he only have a glass of orange juice.

"**Aren't you too old for chocolate milk**?" he asked with a humorous voice.

"**No one is ever too old for chocolate milk**" I said with a serious voice. Chocolate milk is a serious business after all. Rest of the breakfast was fun, we talked and joked around. Twenty minutes later, Aragorn, Arwen and Boromir joined us.

"Could you tell me what happened after I walked out of council?" I asked.

"We will be leaving in couple days." Boromir said, I felt like he is hiding something but I didn't pay attention too much. I nodded my head and reached Legolas's plate to steal his last bacon.

"That was mine." He pouted with the most adorable pout I've ever seen.

"Now it's mine" I said after swallowing my stolen bacon.

"You know there is whole plate full of bacons" Aragorn said. I smiled at him and shrugged.

"That's more fun, more tasty" I said and this time I stole his potato.

"See, yumm!" I licked my lips and try continuing my breakfast but I was cut when Legolas stole my strawberry and with that we got into a minor food war. That continued for ten minutes and when were finished everyone's plate was empty. Legolas and I looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm going to see Lithônion do you want to join?" I was up before he finished his sentence. I took his hand and we left a very confused group of people. We reached Lithônion's room and Legolas knocked for four times. Lithônion opened the door and we go inside. He leaded us to balcony and we sit down, I shared a bench with Legolas while he sits alone in a single stone chair.

"**I didn't see you in breakfast, the elk was particularly good. Oh ups sorry eggs were good**." I said while trying to hide my laughed. Legolas's chest was shaking while he tried to keep his laugh in control.

"**He told you**!" Lithônion said he's voice sounded amused.

"**Of course I told her; never miss a chance to embarrass my big brother**." Legolas said with a big grin on his face. Which Lithônion returned. Their relationship was very similar to mine with Dûrion. We talked and joked around until the lunch time. I had to go and have some lunch with Erestor; Legolas said he is going to train in the fields with Lithônion. So I took my leave and went to Erestor's house. I knocked the door and Lindir opened it. I couldn't help but smile when I realize he had the sex hair. 10 points to Mia! I gave myself a mental hug and congratulated myself.

"**Hello Lindir**." I hugged him and he hugged me back. At first he was hesitant but as soon as his soul remembered me, he became comfortable.

"**Thank you for accepting our lunch invitation Mia**" Erestor yelled from kitchen. Lindir and I went to dining room where I helped him make the table. Twenty minutes later the table and the food was ready. Lindir sit next to Erestor while I took the opposite chair to them.

"**Erestor said I should thank you about our little get together** "Lindir said with a smile. He reached and holds Erestor's hand. I smiled to them.

"**He always wanted to ask you on a dinner, he just needed a valid reason to do it. This idiot here thought you've never liked him**" my smiled grew when Erestor looked down and I saw the little blush on his cheeks.

"**Well he was wrong**." Lindir said. Smiling to Erestor, he kissed him on the cheek but I knew as soon as I'm out of here they were going back to bed.

"**Oh I missed you all so much. Thousands of years and neither of you changed a bit.**" I said with a proud smile on my face. It been a really long time since I last saw them, after my parent's murder they said to Valinor with Glorfindel and his wife, as soon as they decide I would be fine on my own in Imladris. The rest of the lunch was a really happy gathering, I told them about the things we used to do, they were my regular babysitter when I was a baby and every time I got into trouble Erestor and Lindir would find a way to get me out of it. That tradition continued until the day they sailed. I also told them about Dûrion since Erestor was his mentor; I figure he would like to know about him. It was almost dinner time when i finally decide it was time for me to leave. We decide if I survive the war, we were going to make these lunch dates weekly like the way we used to do. I kissed both goodbye and gave them a hug.

After I left Erestor's house, I went to my room. I wasn't hungry so I skipped the dinner. I took a bath and read my book. When I finished the book, sun was rising up from east. It was our last day ın Imladris before we left to Mordor. I was going to say my goodbyes today, maybe visit the gardens and the falls. I realized it might be the last time I see Imladris. So I left for the training field, I was hoping to find Glorfindel. Instead of Glorfindel I found Boromir, he was trying to teach hobbits how to use a sword. They didn't hear me come near to them and silently climb to a tree and watch the interaction between him and the hobbits.

"You have to learn how to grip the sword, just like showed you." He griped his own sword and showed them again how to do it.

"Merry you're holding it too tight and Pippin yours is too loose." He corrected their hold. After that he showed them some basic moves.

"Imagine your sword is an extension of your arm …" he started but I cut his sentence, I jumped down from the three I was currently resting;

"A very sharp and deadly extension" I finished my sentence, all three of them jumped back with shock.

"I didn't realize you were there" Boromir said. He was still a bit shocked. I shrugged;

"Only for five minutes. You're good at teaching." It wasn't a question but an observation.

"I have a younger brother, Faramir. I used to teach him, now he is a very good swordsman." He smiled with the mention of his brother. Clearly they were close. I wondered where his brother was.

"Merry, Pippin take a break" Boromir started but I finished for him "And a bath you guys smell." I smiled at them while wrinkle my nose. They laughed at my expression and left. And now Boromir and I were alone.

"Would you like to take walk" I asked. I wanted to spend some time with him, I was trying to get comfortable around him and I was doing exceptionally fine but still I needed to know him.

"As you wish Mia." He offered me his arm and I took it with a smile. We walked through the forest while talking about our friends, home and his brother. We reached a small cascade and we stopped. I take off my shoes and swing my feet through the water. Boromir sit next to me but unlike me he stayed away from water.

"Where is your brother?" I asked "Clearly you're very fond of him, the way you talk about him you're also proud but why he's not with you. "

"Our father is not very fond of my brother, he simply ordered him to stay. He's never willing to give a chance to Faramir, he simply thinks I'm a god and his other son is a peasant. I wish he could just look at him and say he is really proud of Faramir. Since we were kids all he's trying to do was impress father." As I can tell from his voice, he wasn't happy about his father's attitude towards to his little brother. I was really glad that his father's attitude didn't damage the brotherhood between them, most people would blame the big brother and I was glad that Faramir didn't do that. As far as I can tell they really had a good relationship.

"For once in his life, I want him to have what he deserves." He said his voice was saddened. I placed my hand to his shoulder; he turned to look at me;

"He will" I said but my heart knew; Faramir was going to have what he deserve but after Boromir died. He gave me a sad smile, like he knew what I was thinking. I promised to myself if can I was going to stop his death. Sadness never left our conversation, but we refused to let bad emotions win. We talked about our good memories, he told me one time he accidentally lit the bacons of Gondor and how his father was furious.

"Before I bump into you I was meaning to find Glorfindel, I have to see him before we leave so if you excuse me I have to go"

"Would you like me to accompany you?" he said, he was a real gentleman.

"Well the matter I will discuss to him is private but you can join me until I find him." I said, I thought I would be rude of me to dismiss him so suddenly and his offer was very kind. He only nodded his head and gave me his arm, just like before. We found Glorfindel in the training fields; he was training a young elleth. She looked only twenty maybe thirty she was very young. After we found him Boromir said his goodbye and left. I waited Glorfindel to finish with the elleth. Thirty minutes later she was leaving. He come and sits next to me.

"**I'm sorry I was rude to you at the feast**" I said "**I know you do not approve the wrong use of power. I was wrong of me to shove it to your face like that**"

"**I accept your apology but I was also wrong of me to judge you. But I can see the hate behind your eyes, be careful or else it will consume you until you're nothing but an empty vessel.**" He said while holding my hand, I put my head to his shoulder and he gave me a half hug.

"**I lost everything and everyone I hold dear, I'm already dead. I don't think there is hope for me.**"

"**You haven't lost us. Our love is undying as you know; it doesn't get affected by time. We were a family in the future and we'll always be your family, in this time steam or in another one. Even now I can feel the love I carry for you. So are your other friends and your family. Do not lose hope.**"

Once again he was the wise one and I was the childish one. He was right, in here, in this time, my all family was alive, my friends were here and also my grandparents my uncle and aunt, they were all here. Only missing ones was Dûrion and Lara. Maybe after all I wasn't miserable as I thought, maybe…

We were all outside of Imladris me, the fellowship and some of our friends like Erestor or Arwen. My grandfather was about to give a speech. He was standing right in front of us. He looked every single one of in the eye before he start to talk;

"The Ringbearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom and you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose and may the blessings of elves, and men, and all free folk go with you." When he finished we all bowed our head towards to him. Frodo looked nervous more than any of us but I could feel the sadness in our group. Aragorn was leaving Arwen, Legolas was leaving his brother and I was leaving my family. I saw the exchange between Aragorn and Arwen; her face was stained with tears, her eyes full of sorrow. I approach to her and said;

"**I will look after him and make sure he'll come back to you safely and in one peace. Don't give up on him, this is not a goodbye, not really."** I said. She hugged me and she also started to cry again.

"**Make sure he is safe, make sure he is alive**" she whispered between her sobs. "**Make sure you're safe too**."

"**I promise**" I said and I was going to do everything in my power to bring him home safe, bring all of us home safe. Then I approach to Lithônion he was speaking with Legolas giving him some advice.

"**In future, no one knows you**." I said, both knew the meaning of this "**So don't die or I'll swear to Valar I will kick your sorry ghost ass.**" He gave me a half smile and I returned to group.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer. " Grandfather Gandalf said. Frodo looked nervously around and turned to walk through the arches.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" he asked with a shaken voice. Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder and simply said;

"Left." And with that we left the Rivendell.


End file.
